Athrun little
by mingathur
Summary: #ACVDP2016. Inspired by Seed Destiny character theatre. Athrun has been cursed by the Gilbert the Grouchy and turned into a little boy, Cagalli hates kids and it not quite sure how to feel about the affair. Lots of Asucaga goodness and cutesy moments. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No way, no kids

 _There was a time where Cagalli managed to squeeze out three days and Athrun managed to clear leave, and the two of them were on the verge of spending the most romantic holiday together before Valentines' day when Gilbert the grouchy, a jaded sorcerer stood squarely in their path and casted an evil spell on Athrun. So, the context of the story in the grand scheme of Gundam Seed destiny is almost totally ridiculous. But I guess if one is fine with that, you can continue reading._

Ooo

Cagalli wrinkled her nose in distaste as she resisted the urge to kick the kid into outer orbit.

She was on her way home to the little house that she and Athrun now shared-bless Kisaka and his idea of giving her a housemate – when she me a mother and child standing in the middle of the path.

The kid was screaming at the top of her lungs over an un-bought item from a toy store earlier. Then threatened to disown the mother, Cagalli rolled her eyes irately and walked on, she wanted to be out of range when the kid started crying violently. It was easier said than done, she cringed as the high-pitched wail seemed to pierce her eardrums.

"Brat…!" she muttered crossly as she turned a corner.

Athrun is an unusually efficient and fast worker and had never taken a day of medical leave and had so much annual leave to clear that Kisaka practically shooed him out of the office last night. He was already up and about when Cagalli left for the office to deposit something, and now as she opened the door, he was changed and ready for a day of peace.

Cagalli found her heart a little lighter than usual, just standing there gazing at his back view…

 _This young man had pretty much stolen her heart, she could not find it in herself to take it back._

Athrun Zala, now working under the alias Alex Dino; is her bodyguard. For him, there was a lot more than meets the eye. He is the son of the late Chairman of the governing body of PLANTs, he enlisted in Zaft when he was 16, and graduated as a red-coat. He is the best of the best, an ace pilot and soldier extraordinaire. Dearka had told her stories of how Athrun had surpassed his army instructor in terms of skill, Athrun challenged and actually won in a one-on-one knife duel. Even Kisaka was impressed with his skills and tried to make him an instructor.

Cagalli would have been willing to pay to see the duel with her own two eyes.

She felt a pang of heartache, stopping suddenly. She shook herself and resumed walking.

 _She recalled that somewhere last year at around this time. Athrun was lying in hospital, unconscious and mortally wounded, fighting for his life after biting a bullet for her. She remembered the dreadful waiting; her sitting at his bedside crying her eyes out and waiting for him to awaken- or die. She remembered gazing at him, heartbroken at the needles that pierced his skin, the tubes that were inserted into his body. Obviously, he survived. But something had changed between them ever since, she was not sure it was for good or bad…_

Cagalli loves him, so much so that the emotions threatened to burst forth from her heart. Some part of her hated Athrun for giving so much of himself to her, it feels as if she could never give back enough. She owes him a debt that can never be repaid, one that tied them so explicitly to each other…

When he awoke, she had demanded he stepped down, change jobs, whatever. She would do anything to get him out of harm's way, she knew she cannot live with herself if anything had happened to him. But he had insisted adamantly he will do the same if he was given the same choice all over again. Whether or not he was her bodyguard…

 _Cagalli simply cannot bear to see him wounded again for her sake again, but he was as stubborn as she was…_

At present, a few quick steps closed up the distance between herself and her knight, she grasped his hand. He paused at whatever he was doing, slightly startled. "Cagalli?" She then wrapped herself around his waist, resting her head in between his shoulder blades.

"Nothing." She said smoothly, enjoying the warmth on her cheek, she nuzzled his neck.

"Everything okay…?" He turned slightly.

"Yep…" She released him slowly, he turned to face her. He pursed his lips shyly, a little unused to this lack of physical distance between the two of them. She forced a smile. "Let's go."

She had not felt so relaxed in so long and found her steps light as feathers. When he was off-duty, he was a civilian; like her, he will be protected by whoever following behind Cagalli from a distance. That protection is what sets Cagalli's heart at ease, touch wood if anything happens, she will not be left behind to wallow in guilt for the rest of her life

He looks very different in casual clothing, for one, much more approachable than his uniform. He was in a button-down checked shirt and dark jeans that showed off his lengthy legs. Cagalli was sure he will attract the gazes of more than a few ladies on the streets.

Their itinerary today was an amusement park, it is a typical place for a date and to their eternal shame; they have never been to one. Cagalli is a governor in hiding who needs about 48 hours a day to do what she needs to do, so it was a little of a virgin experience.

They went out of the house. It was a beautiful day, the breeze that wafted past carried the scent of freshly mowed grass and lilies. The sun hung low and sunlight filtered through the canopy of the trees, casting an enchanting shadow on the sidewalk.

Quietly, Athrun took her hand, she squeezed his fingers back.

They were finally alone, only with each other. For some reason, Cagalli was glad and nervous, she had never quite been able to spend time with him guiltlessly. But now that it was so quiet and he was so close. She suddenly did not know what to do or say…

A dark whirl of hornets suddenly congregated in the middle of their path, ten meters from the apartment, Athrun pulled Cagalli to a halt and moved to stand in front of her, his hands now gripping hers tightly. There was a sinister laughter sounding like it came from everywhere at once. Then a flash of light.

Cagalli gasped in alarm as he felt Athrun's hand releasing hers. In fact, Athrun's form seemed to vaporize in an instant. She watched in horror as he disappeared. At the same time, the dark figure in the whirlwind materialized.

"I am Gilbert the grouchy! Fear me!"

"Athrun!" Cagalli cried as she knelt down and grabbed the pile of clothes that landed where he had been standing just a few seconds ago "Oh my goodness, what have you done to him?"

Gilbert the grouchy laughed wickedly, "Nothing!" All will be fine and resolved, with three rising suns in the thrall. "

"The hell?" Cagalli protested as she felt something warm, and she withdrew her hand in shock. Something was moving beneath the pile of clothing, something alive.

She watched in utter disbelief as the wicked wizard disappeared and the clothing shuffled sporadically, then out popped a small blue head.

"Ah!" She cried.

"Ow ow ow, what happened?" An equally small and doubly soft hand rubbed the blue head, "Cagalli, you alright?!" He demanded harshly as he caught sight of her slumped on the ground.

It was hard to sound serious when your voice is an octave higher. Athrun then asked, "Why are you holding my...?"

 _Those same intelligent forest green eyes, it is definitely him. For a moment Cagalli considered cheering, it was him, but not quite him._

Athrun the five-year-old boy did not finish his statement, he looked down and realized he was naked and nestled among his clothing which had fit effortlessly before, then yelped and pulled his shirt collar down over his head, leaving nothing but a cute, reddened face. "I...! What…what happened?"

"Erm...I don't know, one moment you were gone and the next you are here..." She muttered. "Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

He regarding himself uncertainly for a while, as if checking whether his arms and legs are all still intact. "Yes, I guess I'm okay."

"Good." She heaved a sigh of relief, then as it dawned on her about how preposterous the whole situation is, she began to laugh. And she wanted to pinch Athrun's fat cheeks as he glowered at her, he sounded like a lion cub.

"It's not funny." He said through gritted teeth, but looked like he might die from embarrassment. "Where's the bad guy?!"

"Gone..." She replied, trying to stop laughing and empathize with his predicament, if it could be called that. He's perfectly fine, just a little smaller.

That being said, she reached to pulled down the shirt collar to his small shoulders, and buttoned up to the third button, that way he could use the shirt as a cape and walk around still.

"Stretch out your arms."

He obeyed, literally swallowing his pride as he allowed her to pull his short, chubby arms through the now-too-long sleeves. She almost laughed, but did not, seeing that Athrun appeared so miserable.

As if on cue, he sneezed, that action sent Cagalli into a second laughing fit. _He is so cute!_

"Hmph." He only protested weakly this time, knowing that she will stop when she is ready.

"Don't worry...he says the spell will wear off in three days." Cagalli attempted to comfort him.

"Three days...!?" Athrun asked incredulously, then said in a low voice. "Please just kill me now..."

"No...Kira will have my head for it..." She joked, and pretended to consider the prospects. "You go home first, I'll run down to the kids department to get you some clothes."

Athrun opened his mouth, looking as if he want to protest, but the moment passed and he could not find anything intelligent to say. He then turned and stalked back to the door. He stood and stared at the doorknob for a little, then tiptoed and grunted, but despite all his efforts-and height- could not reach the damn handle. Cagalli laughed again, then literally skipped up to the door and gallantly opened it for Athrun little, teasing "In you go, my liege."

"Thank...thank you..." Athrun only muttered darkly under his breath. Cagalli decided to cut him some slack, he looked like he might cry.

Ooo

Athrun's left eye twitched as Cagalli dropped the clothing on the bed.

"You did not tell me you were getting costumes..." He said sarcastically.

"When I went to the store, I couldn't resist. " She muttered apologetically, then grinned. "And this is pretty much all they have for kids..."

"Put me in your mercies, Cagalli." He almost begged as he buried his face in his palms.

"It's not that bad, at least it's only for three days and I didn't break the bank for it..." She fished out one that she thought looks the cutest. "Sailor uniform, Athrun?"

He looked up as she tossed the clothing around. "Looks like your Zaft uniform. "

"It does not." He replied flatly.

She sighed. "Look, I know you are upset. It is temporary. But if you insist on being difficult and/or staying naked there is nothing else I can do."

With that, she offered the clothing to Athrun. "Take it or leave it."

He relented a little, and snatched the fabric from her. He gathered the set of clothing wordlessly in his -small-embrace then hopped off the bed, proceeding towards the bathroom.

"Wait, Athrun." She cried as she rummaged through the paper bag.

"What?"

Cagalli suppressed a giggle.

"I got you pokemon undies."

Ooo

They stood outside the theme park for some time, with Cagalli chewing her lip and wondering whether she should change the itinerary.

"Do you think we should still go?" She asked Athrun gingerly.

"You'll be playing by yourself, there're height restrictions…" He muttered in a low, clearly disappointed voice.

"So I play the ones with none." She smiled at him, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair. "And we already bought the tickets."

"What's the point...we can't be intimate…" He uttered dejectedly.

"Well, Nothing wrong with having some harmless fun. Come on." She encouraged as she stretched out her hand, offering it gallantly to Athrun. "Let's go have fun, my prince."

Athrun studied her uncertainly, then gingerly took her two fingers. His hand were not large enough to take her hand.

 _And they had fun._

Cagalli was surprised, and theorize that it really was not the place, but the company that mattered. Because Athrun was so very short, they could only do the kiddy things like bumper card, tea cups and carousel. Athrun seemed crossed and unhappy at first, and when he frowns, it came out more as a pout as his cheeks bloat. Cagalli stared at him for a few moments before she started laughing, the more Athrun frowned, the more she laughed. After a while, even Athrun Zala-the-grumpy had to stop being grumpy. The crease between his brow smoothened out and he smiled along with her.

Unused to it, Cagalli stared at him, hoping he would not notice, the proportions of his face is so different. His eyes, large and soulful before, is now even larger in contrast to the rest of his face. His face, angular and manly before, was now smooth and short, and emitted the irresistible charm of a child. She found that her hands itched to pinch his cheeks.

They went shopping after a while, the shop was filled with nonsense touting to enhance the experience of the Fun fun wonderland. Cagalli saw a set of dinosaur costume which she thought will look good on Athrun, but was sadly refused. He ridiculed the outfit, then added in a small protest, "I'm not really a kid, Cagalli! You know I won't wear that!"

She placed her palms together in a contrite manner, "But you look like one now, I just thought it would be cute."

"No way!" He folded his arms across his chest resolutely.

"How about this." She offered. "Let's play scissors, paper, stone. If I win, you will wear it for a day."

He grimaced, not convinced he should play. "And if I win?"

"I'll extend my holiday by one day to accompany you."

His jaw loosened, and he asked, "Really…? You'd do that for me?"

"Yep, and on the fourth day you won't be a kid anymore. It doesn't seem quite fair at the moment…"

He allowed his arms to fall to his sides, gazing into her eyes. Then nodded.

"Scissors, paper, stone!" Both of them echoed. Cagalli stared at the results, quite unable to believe her luck, hers was paper, quite uttering consuming Athrun's little fist.

Athrun cursed his luck quietly as he withdrew his hand.

Ooo

"Oh, come on." Cagalli encouraged, "You look right suited for this place now~!"

The little boy could not have looked unhappier, he was dragging his feet along, even though his feet were wrapped up by fluffy green cotton. He looked like a prisoner on death march, solemnly praying that with every step the ground will do him some mercy and swallow him whole. He trotted along behind Cagalli, not quite as enthusiastic about the dinosaur costume even though it had a tail that wagged left and right as he walked, it was the miniature of the park mascot.

"Hey, an ice-cream stall!" Cagalli pointed out, then turned to Athrun, "What flavour do you want?"

 _Athrun did not feel like eating ice-cream, he just wanted to find a place and hide out for three more days so he did not have to endure the humiliation of being seen by his co-workers._

He only shook his head when Cagalli prompted him further. She then smiled and patted his head. Irritated and utterly embarrassed, Athrun tried to swat her hand off, but the arms of the costume are too short and he could not reach to the top of his head. Cagalli laughed at that, and Athrun glowered at her, feeling as if her amusement was at his expense, but he was too tired to be angry at her. After all, he lost.

"I'll buy you choco-mint then. Stay here." She declared cheerily, Athrun kept quiet so as to end his agony as quickly as possible. He knew Cagalli will refuse to take him seriously today, and he had no right to blame her for it. His own carelessness was part of the reason why he was in this mess. On top of that, Cagalli always seemed to have thought of him as someone who needs protection, now she is treating him like a kid.

Athrun sighed.

 _When will she treat me like a man?_

Despondent and distracted, Athrun did not notice a man in clown costume trying to tout balloons standing right beside him, holding out a balloon in his face. Athrun shook his head, annoyed and wishing the whole world would not treat him like a kid. He wanted to scream, ' _Look, buster! I am already seventeen this year and I got forced into this preposterous-looking dino suit by my girlfriend, godammnit! Leave me alone to or I will kill you!'_

He shook his head, scooting away a little, but the man came ever closer. The clown then gave an eerie smile as he leered down at Athrun, and gazed to the left and right, "Where's your mother, little girl?"

Athrun flushed indignantly.

 _He knew he took after his mother a lot and had sometimes been mistaken as a girl as a child. Yet because he loved his mother dearly, he refused to complain about his appearance. Even Kira thought he was girl when they first met in elementary school…_

Clenching his teeth, Athrun hissed defiantly at the man, "She's not here. Leave me alone."

"Is that so?" The man seemed pleased, and smiled a smile that revealed his tobacco-stained teeth.

Athrun was alert by now, something was wrong. He reached into his jacket for his gun before realizing it was not there. But before he could call out the man seized him by the waist and clamped a hand over his jaw, preventing him from making a single sound. For a moment he trashed, fighting and pushing away the mass of balloons that suddenly obstructed his vision, then a hard, painful strike to the back of his head left him dizzy and disoriented.

He was vaguely aware that he was being carted off, and that the ground spinning beneath him indicated that they were moving very quickly. He caught sight of Cagalli between the masses of people, she was back at the bench looking confused, calling his name and apparently searching for him.

 _Cagalli…_

Athrun chanced a glance at the man, who caught him looking and gazed back. In his eyes there was wild, unmistakable lust. Athrun felt a chill ride up his spine, and in a last ditch effort to escape his kidnapper Athrun sent out a kick. It connected squarely with soft space below the man's sternum and he dropped Athrun instantly. By virtue of the costume being so heavily padded and soft, Athrun felt himself bounce slightly off the ground and landed at a distance entirely unharmed. With all the strength he could still muster, he called out at the top of his lungs in the general direction of where he last saw Cagalli.

"CAGA…!"

Then a kick to Athrun's stomach sent him sprawling, and when he came to a stop a few meters away, he tried to get up but there was a sharp pain in his gut. "Crap…!" The man came over him, clutching his neck once again in a vice-like hold.

"Hush, don't shout! I'll bring you to a place where no one can find us…"

Athrun thrashed hard, the hold tightened till Athrun felt his neck cricking dangerously and was starting to feel light-headed, it seemed inevitable the pervert will strangle him barehanded.

"Don't test my patience, my love." The man sneered, leering down at him. "I don't even mind if you are dead."

Athrun kicked him again in desperation, then scuttled away from his arms that released him momentarily.

The scuffle had attracted the attention of the people around by now, with effort, Athrun stood up and tried to run, but the man grabbed his ankle and dragged him back. He cursed.

 _If Athrun had been his normal height and age, he would have pulverized this paedophile ten times over already. But no, he was stuck in a body of a five-year-old and took the part of the victim. The disadvantages of being a kid were becoming too acute for his liking, and for an instant he panicked. If Cagalli did not notice, he would be left to the mercies of this creepy man._

"Let go of him!"

With that, she came out of nowhere, rushing towards the assailant. She yelled an Amazonian's battle cry and swept Athrun away from the ground, then gave a vicious kick to the man's family jewels as he charged towards her. The creep crumpled from the attack, a hand sandwiched pathetically between his legs.

Security guards were running towards them now, from their uniforms, they look like they were from the park. Suddenly Athrun felt embarrassed to be nestled in Cagalli's arms, though it was a fresh feeling that the whole of him could actually be enveloped within Cagalli's embrace.

"Let me down, Cagalli." He demanded thought gulps of air, then added doggedly, "I'm okay…"

"Wait. We need to finish the show or my bodyguards will never let me out of the house for the next five years." She uttered out of the corner of her mouth, then gave an dramatic, exasperated cry. "Oh, my brother! Are you alright?!"

It took Athrun a while to realize that she was referring to him, "Cagalli?! Wha…?"

She then added a dramatic flair by hugging him unnecessarily tightly, he felt himself being smothered by her softness, blood rushed to his face and other places. The situation was incredibly awkward as Cagalli explained tearfully that the clown was trying to abduct her brother and she needed to get him back to their mother.

Athrun was afraid his acting skills may not be good enough to match up to Cagalli's, so he simply stayed still. The people crowded around out of curiosity, listening to Cagalli's story and muttering at the paedophile in disdain.

"I have to go! Our mother will be worried sick!" Cagalli exclaimed as she started running, and Athrun clung on to her till they were beyond the view of the crowd. Athrun kept an eye out to see if anyone will follow them, Cagalli stopped near some crates where they were hidden, panting slightly.

"You can put me down now, you know." Athrun bit his lip and requested when Cagalli does not seem to realize she was still carrying -actually carrying!-him.

She gazed at him for an infuriatingly long period of time, so long it made Athrun wonder whether she heard him. Just as he opened his mouth to repeat himself, she pressed her mouth over his and kissed him deeply. Athrun was caught by surprise and did not know how to react for a time, she set him down on the ground gently as she dusted him off.

"Thank goodness you are safe." She declared so softly Athrun almost did not hear and he blushed. He looked away quickly, unwilling for her to see his hot face and cheeks.

"So this is what it feels like…" She muttered.

"What feels like…?" he asked curiously.

"To be someone's knight in shining armour." She gave a whimsical smile, he felt as if he was being insulted.

"I didn't need your help, okay!" With that, Athrun felt the pain in his side again, and he winced.

She widened her eyes, "But you shouted my name…that's how I found you." Then she laughed and ruffled his hair, his ears flared red-hot at that comment.

"Don't treat me like a kid just because I look like one, I still…!" He muttered crossly, then stopped, recalling the sensation of being nestled in Cagalli's embrace just a moment ago. Then he continued in a low voice, "I'm a guy, alright? There's no joy in being called 'cute'…I will get angry…"

She sighed, then peck him on the forehead. "Don't be angry, okay? I promise not to call you 'cute' anymore."

Athrun nodded.

"Don't be angry."

"Okay..." He consented stiffly.

Cagalli gazed to her left at the setting sun, then held out her hand. "Let's go back? I think we have enough of this place for the day."

Athrun stared at her hand for a while, wondering how he can still take it in a manly manner. Eventually he gave up and just place his hand in hers, "…Alright."

"Hah!~" She suddenly exclaimed at she took hold of his torso bodily and swung him up kungfu style.

"Cagalli…?!" He yelled in alarm as she released him in mid-air at the highest part of the swinging motion, he flew another 40 centimetres or so into the air before he started to fall ground-ward. Cagalli was giggling as she caught him and swung another half circle before she stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Athrun cried out, half alarmed, half embarrassed and very much in pain.

"My dad always do that with me!" She declared brightly, "Was it fun?"

"No, it's not." He hissed.

"Athrun?" She asked, she bit her lip and set him down on the ground, then paused and stared for a couple of moments. "You're hurting…?"

He did not reply, he was holding his side panting, praying for the pain to subside.

"Did you break anything…?" She knelt down and examined his face.

"I don't think so…A broken rib should hurt way worse than this…maybe a bruise or something. Don't worry…I'm okay."

She gave him a look that told him she did not believe him.

"Can you walk?"

"In a bit…" He replied.

"Oh, come on." Cagalli stepped in front of him and scooped him off the ground, piggyback style.

"Hey~!" He cried in alarm.

"This is so much faster."

"What are you doing?! I'm very heavy…"

"No you're not." She replied gleefully, "Not now anyway. Stop squirming around, we have to make it back early enough as promised or they won't let me out tomorrow. It's not as if I can do this every day, so give me a chance, please Athrun?"

With that, Athrun finally conceded and stopped struggling. The amusement park was not far from the house anyways...

Ooo

Cagalli maintained a slow, steady gait while walking home to avoid hurting the little boy on her back by accident, he's a little smashed up by the assault. Slowly, she felt Athrun relaxing, then slinging his arms across her neck; those arms were so short they cannot even reach the front of her collarbones. She stored her laugh for another time, afraid that if she did laugh Athrun will be angry again.

 _Oooooh, but he is just so cute._

His slow steady breathing on her neck a few minutes later told her than he was fast asleep. She looked over her shoulder to find his little round face at rest, he is so adorable that Cagalli could not help but smiled to herself, she wanted to poke his soft cheeks.

 _It was another first..._

Obviously, Athrun is usually not given to afternoon naps, so maybe kids have a shorter attention span compared to adults or maybe he's at the biological age when they are transiting to nocturnal rest only. Either ways, Cagalli was contented to be piggy-backing the love of her life, it was almost regrettable that he will stay this state for only three days. Almost...

"Goodnight, Athrun…" She whispered as she giggled. She was just thinking that if her kid or kids is like that-like him-she probably would not mind having a few…

Ooo

This is chapter one, which I refer to as a 'so cute until the heart can burst' chapter. The effects x2 on Gundam fans. X3 on asucaga fans. This is written as a valentine challenge on an FB group, it is doomed to be a short story as it MUST be COMPLETED by Valentines'. I hope you enjoy it. For more Asucaga goodness, please go to my other stories. =D Keep calm and love Asucaga.

Till chapter next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Water woes

Day two's itinerary is a waterpark, the ultra sunny beachside variety with fine, white sand that is very much to Cagalli's liking. There were funny pools as well as thrill rides and slides that spiral and stretch into the sky.

"What a lovely day~" She thrilled as they alighted from the car. Because of the nature of beachwear, it was near impossible for Cagalli to wear any form of disguise, so they had travelled a long, long way, more than two hours to the outskirts of Orb to this place. It is a private integrated amusement facility that is used to house foreign ambassadors and the rich, besides the waterpark, there is a conjoined private beach a casino and a golf course. At the moment it was quite crowded, there are a few holidaying royal families and the extended family of the estate developer and his guests. So today, Cagalli will be among her adopted relatives and the progeny of powerful men.

"Uh huh." Athrun replied. He did not share her enthusiasm about sunny places. He grew up in space and is used to cold nights and drafty days. His fair, milky complexion was a result of genes and circumstances and he gets baked quite readily. It does not seem reasonable to have to perspire for just standing there a grand total of two minutes and he yearned earnestly for more shelter. He had no swimwear due to the fact that he had been unexpectedly turned into a kid, so they went to shop first. He chose a deep blue diving suit-looking one with short sleeves. It covered more of him and was the dullest compared to all the neon colours and epilepsy-inducing patterns in the kids section.

 _When he went home last night, Athrun realized that he had bruises on his neck and at the side of his ribs. Nothing was broken and he did not want Cagalli to worry, so he tried his best to conceal the injuries. He woke up aching all over but dragged himself out of the house seeing Cagalli so excited, after that he had to endure a two-and-a-half-hour-long road trip and was a bit shaken up, he tried holding on to the safety belt, but every jolt on the road hurt._

He sighed heavily as Cagalli ran off helter-skelter, giggling as she jumped lithely off the buggy once they reached the villa. Athrun followed after her slowly, wishing that they need not take any other forms of motor transport. The villa was more of a romantic cottage that overlooked the park and the reefs, it had a fully equipped kitchen, living room and three bedrooms. There was even a little bonsai garden and a private pool.

Athrun found himself gazing out of the window in mid-change, the colour of the coral reefs and sea was simply breathtaking. Athrun has always love the ocean, he could not say why, but the sight calmed him.

 _For the umpteenth time Athrun wished the wizard had never came and make his life miserable. He would have wanted to hold Cagalli and stood by the window together, he would have kissed her neck and face and anywhere she will allow him to…_

"Athrun~ A little help here…" She called. He quickly snapped out of his daze and went out.

 _Holy cow. The next best time besides holding her and standing beside the window happened._

She had apparently purchased a brand new swimsuit for this little trip, and it was not just any new swimsuit. It was a bright red bikini with black straps, Athrun averted his eyes as she jogged towards him. It seemed so outstanding that her ample bosoms were bouncing merrily within the two little red fabric. Little were they…

She turned as she approached him, revealing two ends of the bikini that is supposed to join behind her back. "Can you help me hook the clasp? It's so hard…"

"Okay…" He consented as he took hold of the clasp endings, his hand brushed Cagalli smooth back, sending a tendril of electricity through his person. For a moment he was acutely aware that if he lost grip, _Cagalli would be completely…_

He waved his fantasies aside and quickly fastened the two endings together with a decisive click. "There!"

"Thanks~" Cagalli stood up and pecked him on the cheek, when she leaned in to him, it was a sight to behold. Blood rushed to his face and he felt light-headed. Absentmindedly he touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed her…

"You're…you're welcome." He stuttered, suddenly feeling as if dragging himself all the way out here was worth it.

"You seem a little tired today…Oh, why are you so red?" She half-frowned, "…Why are you just staring at my…?"

He looked away quickly though there was no hiding it, his face and ears were glowing red-hot. "Sorry…I just thought…"

"Thought what?" She said as she reddened, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you thinking, pervert?"

"I'm…quite…because…." He sputtered, then said the rest very quickly, hoping she would not catch it. "…because you're very beautiful."

"What's that?"

He looked away awkwardly, took a deep breath and slowed down his speech. "I said 'You are very beautiful.'"

She stared at him for a while, saying nothing. Then a shy, girlish beam lite up her face.

"I bought this for you, actually…you never told me before but I thought red is your colour…" She admitted.

The moment could not have been better, Athrun could hear his heart pounding wildly in his ears at her confession, causing a pleasant hum. He licked his lips, which had suddenly gone dry and was unsure of what to say in reply…

Then a familiarly high-pitched voice called from outside the villa, Athrun looked up in alarm as a man with lavender-coloured hair, wearing a ridiculously floral shirt ran in, shoes and all and gave Cagalli a tight hug.

 _How he wished to pry those dirty, slimy hands off Cagalli._

"Jo…Jona…?!" Cagalli exclaimed, squirming and struggling to get out of the grip. "What are you doing here?"

"My daddy brought us for some relaxation and I found you!" He said offhandedly, Athrun looked outside the door and saw a scantily-clad hostess putting her hands on her hips, then leaving. _Figures._ Cagalli did not seem to notice, she had finally managed to wriggle out of Jona's hold. "That's great, you know what? We are going out now, you have fun."

"My darling is here all alone? What a shame! I'll accompany you today, princess."

"I am not alone, he's my date." Cagalli said quickly, gesturing to Athrun. Athrun stiffened, he was hoping Yuna will not notice him standing there like an idiot. Of all people, Jona was the most horrible someone he did not want to be laughed at by.

"Hi." Athrun said darkly, wishing once again the ground will swallow him whole.

"This gloomy-looking twerp?" Jona exclaimed, aghast. "You're kidding, aren't you, my darling?" Athrun felt his jaw drop, he was glad that Yuna did not seem to recognize him, but how dense can anyone get? With that, Jona half-dragged Cagalli out of the villa and Athrun had no choice but to race after the two.

Ooo

Jona absolutely refuses to leave them alone.

Athrun was left furious as the sissy repeatedly called him kiddo, brat, twerp, bogey-ball and all sorts of childish insults and asking him to leave. Jona had also thrown off his shirt to reveal a pair of fuchsia, triangular swimming trunks and a flabby physique that he seemed somehow very proud of, it made Athrun want to throw up.

All soldiers in Zaft academy has to adhere to a strict training regimen, and even in space they have to stick to the regimen to avoid muscle atrophy from floating around too much. As a result, Athrun has a lean physique with the right muscle groups for endurances and speed, they are trained for battles in space, water, land and in hand-to-hand combat.

 _That being said and done, today when Athrun poke his tummy and his cheeks, he found only softness, he cursed softly. Today he had no right to laugh at Jona, but only today._

It was Cagalli who came up with excuses about how she cannot leave Athrun unattended. Actually, that made Athrun feel even worse.

The day started off so well but was now thoroughly ruined. These three days are supposed to be spent between only the two of them, but then this moron had to show up and spoil everything. If Athrun disliked Jona before, he loathed him even more today. The unhappy party went to the lazy river, the slides, the wet zone, with Athrun dragging his feet along to each destination.

If there was any consolation, it was seeing Cagalli playing to her heart's contend. She has always been a water bug and was also apparently glad that she can be separated from Jona for any length of time. When she could she huddled and played heartily with Athrun, dousing him from head-to-toe with the water guns. Sadly, he could not retaliate as he could not even reach the guns. She chose rides that she can bring Athrun along for while Jona dragged her along for the adult ones, she then tried to get ahead or deliberately fall behind in the queue so that she can escape Jona, but somehow Jona found them every time. Athrun could hear her curse colorfully under her breath during the third attempt of their unsuccessful escape, it revealed that she was not happy about the situation either and Athrun wondered if she really wanted to get rid of Jona. Athrun could suggest methods that does not involve murder…

Athrun clicked his tongue irritably as Jona asked for a high chair and ordered a kids meal for him at lunchtime. He wanted to shout at Jona, but could not risk revealing his identity. He was utterly humiliated and did what he was told and ate from the cute, train-shaped dish.

After lunch, they were looking for something more relaxing and ended up beside the wave pool. But by then, Athrun was so discouraged and heartsick of seeing Jona and his filthy hands all over Cagalli that he just wanted a break. He really, really broke when the attendant insisted he needed a damn float to enter the pool.

 _Athrun Zala is a strong swimmer who do five kilometer swims as warmups and somehow the attendant thinks that he needs a ridiculous-looking ring of rubber to help him stay afloat. It was too much, what a sick joke. So Athrun chose to stay by the poolside where the lifeguard was and watch the waves begin._

The wave will start once every half hour and last for 20-odd minutes with the waves increasing in frequency and amplitude. He watched as Cagalli dragged Jona to the deep end of the pool, then Yuna said something and dragged her all the way back, they reached a compromise somewhere in the middle. The waves began and it looked like fun to ride the tides, occasionally Cagalli will laughed, then disappear under the waves and do a dolphin leap. She was consistently swimming against the tide, trying to get deeper and away from Jona. Jona called out to her, but was not able to go anywhere near her, and it occurred to Athrun that Jona probably does not quite know how to swim. A wicked plan hatched in Athrun's brain and he knew how he could get rid of Jona...

The waves were getting bigger and higher and was probably around two meters high when Athrun realized he was losing sight of Cagalli at lengths as she crested and fell with the tide. He gasped as he realized this time he lost her and could not find her for a good fifteen to thirty seconds. When she resurfaced, he breathed a sigh of relief. But it was a brief respite, she went under again swiftly and the next moment only her hand can be seen, trashing around.

Athrun was on his feet by then and looked around as no one seem to realize Cagalli's predicament. It was chaos everywhere and he knew he cannot count on Jona. He turned around to alert the lifeguard, then realized the man was nowhere to be found. Upon some searching, the man was found at a far corner, standing very close to the scantily-clad hostess and whispering something into her ear.

"Dammit!" Athrun cursed as he jumped into the water and started swimming, his strides were not as long nor as fast as he preferred, but children have higher buoyancy, right? He made a beeline towards Cagalli's position, as far as he could while diving out of the way of flailing arms, feet and floats. "Cagalli!" He shouted as she finally managed to reach her. She was desperately treading water and gasped. "'thrun…!"

He swam to her side and linked her arm over his neck, dragging her to safety. It was difficult, for once Cagalli was heavier than he was and her weight almost pulled him under a few times, fortunately she was still somewhat conscious and was trying her best to not impede his efforts. He swallowed water as the waves smashed into his face and could only swim with one hand as he held on to her grimly. "Get out of the way!" he yelled at whoever's in front of him. It was tough, but he managed to make progress. He swam hard against the tides drawing him and Cagalli backwards, kicking madly and trying to remain calm through the mess. His head was reeling from oxygen deprivation and his lungs burn from the effort of pulling air in, but he knew he was getting close to shore.

He persevered, when they were finally at a place where the water was about half a meter deep, Jona's voice sounded over his head amongst others. "My darling, you gave me fright~! I'll save you!" Athrun felt Cagalli's arm and weight being pulled off to safety and an unexpected hard knock on his head sent him gasping and unintentionally inhaling half a breath-ful of water. He looked up to see Cagalli being wrapped up and carried off by his colleagues-other bodyguards- for medical attention. Satisfied that she was in good hands, he remained where he was and spent the next few minutes crawling up the shallows and coughing himself senseless, trying to expel the water from his lungs.

His sides were hurting even more than yesterday. The wave apparently ended and people filed away, some casting him curious looks. He wanted to get up, but was still breathless and he realized in alarm that his head swam if he tried to stand, so he squatted back on the ground helplessly, waiting and coughing some more.

He was vaguely aware that Jona returned after a while, and he questioned jaggedly, "Is she…okay?"

"Yep, she's awake now. Just a leg cramp, she says she wants to go back and rest, is her room card key with you?"

 _Cagalli had given it to Athrun earlier that day and he had it tied it around his wrist_. Athrun handed it over to Jona. "Here…"

"Thanks junior." He snatched the key from Athrun, then rapped Athrun's head sharply again for seemingly no good reason. Athrun bit back the sound, he did not want Jona to have a chance to see the pain he was causing him.

"Did you see the way she thanked me for saving her?" Jona gloated.

Athrun was rendered speechless. _The nerve and cheek of that guy!_

"Doofus, you should just go away and leave us adults alone, if you know what is good for you." Jona poked a threatening finger at Athrun's forehead. He was such a miserable liar. Jona then stalked away with the cardkey, "I'll escort her back up in the buggy, take all the time you need to walk. There's no need to hurry."

When Athrun felt steady enough to walk, he got to his feet slowly and made his way to the medical tent, hoping he would still catch her. The place was already empty by the time he arrived. The staff were kind enough to give him a warm towel and some slippers so at least he need not walk back wet and barefooted.

"Thank you…" Athrun said as he turned to leave, he coughed, then felt a hand on his shoulder. The doctor wanted to examine him, but Athrun declined. He was alright, just a little winded, for some reason he throat was hurting a little from coughing too hard, but he said nothing. The man may not let him go if he did.

When he stepped out of the tent, thunder boomed across the sky, where dark clouds were rolling in. The temperature became chilly as a cold wind blew past. When it rains, the temperature drops drastically to about fifteen degree Celsius. Wrapping the towel tighter around himself, he started to make his way uphill back to the cottage.

It was not a long walk, he estimated it to be fifteen to twenty minutes. As he ascended, the wind picked up, it was soon strong enough to blow him about. He spent time gazing at the sea again, it was becoming fierce and choppy, the mighty waves crashed mercilessly against rocks. Raindrops started dripping on his face and he picked up his pace. The porch had no shelter, and he reached it just as thunder boomed one last time and the downpour started. He knocked on the door thrice, he waited.

There was no response, this time Athrun knocked again as he called out, "Cagalli?"

There was a rustling of the curtains drawn over the window, Jona poked his eye out, for some reason there was a red mark on his cheek. Athrun kept his face innocuous even though he wanted very much to laugh. _It was likely Cagalli who inflicted the mark, serves him right._

Catching sight of Athrun, Jona gave a look of disdain, then drew the curtains shut.

Athrun was so livid and upset that at first he would have yelled and thrown something or try to bring the door down. He held his temper in check, knowing those thoughts were incredibly childish, he focused on deciding what to do next. The rain started falling in earnest now, drenching him from head-to-toe. The once-warm towel now offered absolutely zero protection again the elements.

Tight-lipped, utterly humiliated and downright exhausted, he wondered if Jona will let him in if he asked nicely, then decided against it immediately.

He would rather die than have to ask that wussy weasel for a favor. All he wanted to do was to check that Cagalli was really okay, but no, that miser who's seemed somewhat jealous of a five-year-old would not even let him do that.

He sneezed involuntarily, feeling his muscles shiver from the cold, the feeling in his throat and chest tightened. He cannot simply stay there, he will become a full bloomed mushroom by the time the rain stops. If he left and Jona decided to try something funny –Athrun highly doubted so, it is not as if he has the guts, but 'if'- he will not get back in time to save Cagalli. He gazed at the buggy parked beside, then coughed and shuffled over to it. At least the little vehicle had a roof, so he need not get wetter than he already is. Sadly, it offered no protection against the wind, the chilly wind blew past, worming into every bit of space between Athrun's wet clothes and skin, he shivered again, curling up on the back seat to reduce the surface area that can be stung by the cold. There was a crumpled, somewhat dry towel beside him, finally, a stroke of luck. He used the wet towel as a pillow as he laid down for a bit, then pulled the dryer one to cover over himself. He rubbed his hands together and blew into them, attempting to restore the sensation.

He was going to wait the storm out. Eventually, whatever lies Jona told Cagalli will come to light, Cagalli may be worried and start looking for him. He wanted to keep awake and keep watch. Unfortunately, the two days' physical strain and injury chose this moment to catch up with him. As if to prove its point, another bout caught him and he coughed grievously for a couple of minutes. When he finally recovered, he was breathless and disoriented. Gradually, Athrun slipped into an exhausted, restless sleep...

Ooo

Cagalli blinked as she stared at the ceiling, the sounds outside suggested that it was drizzling. The air was cold in the cottage, the sun has set in the horizon. She took a deep breath, then let it out.

She really thought she was going to drown, she cursed the untimely leg cramp on her dominant leg. Jona was too much of a coward to do much, back at the wave pool, when she caught his eye, he actually turned tail and ran. Then when Cagalli thought all was lost, all she saw was a flash of blue hair before was being dragged off to safety.

She knew Athrun has always been a strong swimmer, essentially, she have not found something he suck at. She tried to push forward with him with her other leg, but as their timing and stroke length were different, each of her efforts slowed him down as he fought hard against the tides. She had a moment to gaze at him in gratitude, so cute and small now but still so trustworthy and courageous; a giant in all sense of the word. He was gritting his teeth in frustration as he used his other arm to swim forward. She lost consciousness momentarily as Athrun managed to get her to the shallows and her knees touched ground.

After that, it was as blur, she was unsure of what's happening, and where he was. She knew that Jona and her guards were beside her, Jona would have helped her change out of her wet clothes if she hadn't slapped him. After washing and drying herself, she asked about Athrun, and she cannot remember Jona's half-hearted answer, but she was so tired she simply sank into slumber. She told herself that if Jona decided to try anything else, she will kill him.

"Cagalli?" Jona cheered as he entered the room without knocking, "Is my darling feeling better?"

"Yeah." Cagalli gave a one-word reply. "Where's…"

"Good!" He interrupted her, "Now how about a little reward?"

"Reward?" She muttered crossly, "For what?"

" .you!" He pouted, Cagalli almost punched him there and there.

"No, you did not! You ran off!" She pointed out. "It was Ath…!" She caught herself, Athrun does not seem very keen to be recognized by his associates, not now.

"I carried you to the medics, and to the buggy, and back here!" He declared, Cagalli was tongue-tied for a moment, she cannot recall any of that. "Alright, alright, thank you! Where's Ath….the little boy I had with me?"

"Don't I get a kiss for my efforts?" He puckered his lips, Cagalli shied away in disgust, then kissed her palm and planted it on his face. "There." Before he could protest, she quickly said, "Where's the boy?"

"Somewhere." Jona said off-handedly, "I told him to give us some privacy and he made himself scarce."

Cagalli almost exploded, the ground outside was completely moist and some parts in the sand have turned almost muddy, there must have been a downpour, they were nowhere near the equator and when it rains, the temperature plummets. Furthermore, the sun has set. _How many hours has it been, three, four?_

"Out there?! Jona, are you mad?" She jumped out of bed, even Coordinators are not weather-proof.

"Darling~~ Where are you going? I ordered a romantic dinner just for the two of us!"

Cagalli was too irritated to reply, she got an umbrella and threw on a poncho. Just as she pushed the door wide open and was all ready to comb through the continent for Athrun, she heard a sound 'Bonk' of the wooden door hitting someone's forehead, followed by an 'Ou!'.

"Athrun?…Hey~!" She knelt down and examined him, the impact had set the little boy flying onto the sand puddle a couple of feet away, he was rubbing his forehead where he had been hit.

"So sorry! Are you alright?" Cagalli cried, dusting him off.

"I heard shouting, so I…" Athrun replied jaggedly, then coughed, she frowned in concern. "Did that bastard do anything to you..?!" He asked urgently, his voice was hoarse.

"Nope." She replied, then joked. "He wouldn't dare for the fear of a long and painful death."

Athrun nodded in relief, he did not crack a smile at the joke, "Oh…okay."

Cagalli reached to help him up, when she touched his skin, she realized it was alarmingly hot. He was still in his swimwear and it was moist, when she took his hands, they were cold as ice and shivering slightly. For some reason she could hear his breaths, they were shallow and rapid. His actions were lethargic, almost drunk-looking.

Then without warning, he fell unsteadily and Cagalli caught him. "Hey~!"

"Sorry…" He muttered distractedly.

"No, it's not your fault." Cagalli set her lip, "Let's get you out of the rain, you're running a fever."

He frowned, "I am…?"

"Darling~! The deliveryman just called, the dinner will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Go stuff yourself." She hissed at Jona, "Get out of my way!"

'Why should I?" Jona was acting cute again and stood his ground; the effort was laughable. Cagalli sent him a death glare she reserves for certain occasions where fatality is to be expected, Jona gulped, then removed himself from the doorway as Cagalli stalked through holding Athrun's hand. She released her hold in the living room, where she swaddled him in a large towel and pressed a cup of warm drink into his hands, ignoring all of Jona's attempts at explanations.

Jona just went on and on yapping like a headless chicken, but Athrun was too tired and heartsick to refute or correct him. He gazed at the drink for a while, it was golden yellow with a little slice of lemon floating at the top. The mug was much too big for his hand and he held on grimly and carefully, taking a sip; it warmed him right up and he sighed in relief. When Jona said something about, "It's no big deal…" Cagalli turned back and glared at him, "Shut up."

 _If anyone can kill with one look, it was Cagali. This time even Athrun gulped in terror._

"But darling, he's just a twerp, you are angry with me, your fiancé for this little fiend?"

The mug missed his head by a grand total of two inches, Cagalli had grabbed the closest throwable thing-the unfortunate cup of honey lemon-and aimed it right beside Jona's head.

"Get out, get out now!"

Jona paled and scrammed.

 _Finally…_

Athrun could also tell that she was positively livid for his sake, it made him a little more than happy, though his battered body showed no such emotion. He was also worried, this little row between Cagalli and Jona may affect her position and standing amongst the emirs in the many days to come. He was sincerely afraid that Jona will make things difficult for her when they go back.

Cagalli offered to make him another cup of warm drink, he declined. "It's really no big deal...Cagalli."

She looked stricken and guilty for some reason, he coughed again, he held on to her hand.

"This is quite a disgrace…I honestly don't know why I'm sick…" He explained and swallowed thickly. "No Coordinator would ever fall sick from playing out in the rain…"

A small, sarcastic smile stole over her lips.

"No adult Coordinator, maybe." She offered, touching his forehead and neck again as she bit her lip. "Let's talk later, you need to rest. You wanna take a shower?"

He nodded.

She studied him uncertainly, "Can you manage?"

A ghost of a smile touched his lips. "I am wondering what you will say if I said 'No'…"

"Pervert." She chastened as she passed him a new towel and some clothes.

Ooo

Cagalli allowed Athrun to sleep for about two hours before her worry got the better of her. They were supposed to return to the Athha estate that same day, but she had phoned back and arranged for another's night stay in this place. She did not think Athrun was travel-worthy.

Her guards had come to her and apologized in the medical tent, saying they did not noticed that she was in any form of danger till she was dragged out of the pool, and that with Sir Jona they thought she was in good hands.

Cagalli did not know to laugh or to cry.

She scoured the premises and found some medicines that can be used to help, but the label says 'after food'. She also phoned the first-aid tent, asking for advice. They told her something about 'dry-drowning', a phenomenon of suffocation as the voice box inflames and swells up from being waterlogged. Apparently, kids are more susceptible to it by virtue of smaller windpipes. She was told to monitor if the breathlessness continued, if not, it should go away within one day. If it did not, she needed to take him to the closest hospital.

She knocked, and went into Athrun's room, carrying a towelette with a basin of water, hot soup, some bread and the medicine in a little tray. He was still sleeping in the same position she left him. Athrun sleeps like a log and hardly moves, sometimes she thinks he can probably sleep in trees if he wants to.

"Athrun…" She called, alerting him of her presence. He did not stir and that made her afraid, if he was not asleep, he was probably unconscious. She placed the tray by his bedside as she noticed a ring of discoloration around his neck. She drew closer, realizing the mark will fit the size of a grown man's palm, his neck was bruised from almost being strangulated yesterday. She wondered why she never noticed before, and why Athrun said nothing.

"Athrun…wake up, I need you to eat something." She said as she shook his shoulder gently.

He opened his eyes blearily after a while, he did not look lucid, nor did he make to get up. He looked at her as if wondering why she was disturbing him from a good nap.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, "Are you hungry? Do you think you can eat a bit?"

He thought for a while, looking confused and uncertain and still did not reply. After a while he tried to get up, Cagalli helped him arrange the pillows behind so he could sit up on them. She noticed there was a little bump on his forehead where the door had hit him, she swallowed hard and looked away guiltily.

"What day it is?" He asked, sounding very tired and lost. He slumped limply against the pillows and had deliberately refused to answer any of her questions, it meant that the answers were not what she wanted to hear, she felt even more worried.

"Same day, 8.34pm."

"Tomorrow is Valentine's…is it not?" He drawled, each syllabus was an effort.

"Oh, yes."

"…Why are we still here?"

"I told them to pick us up tomorrow morning."

He considered the information for a while, then looked at Cagalli in the eye, saying nothing. He held her gaze like that for a while, then sighed heavily, coughing and clutching at the blankets.

"I am sorry." He said, it came out almost as a hiss. Cagalli was alarmed, "…For what?"

 _If anyone should apologize, it should be her…_

"I don't think…we can go out…tomorrow. I'm sorry to disappoint you…" He dropped his gaze further, almost curling into a ball.

"Oh, about that…"

He tried to force a smile, it was heart-wrenching to see his expression.

"If, well….I guess you can go out with Jona again tomorrow…"

"You're kidding." She replied sarcastically.

He paused to let out a cough, "At least... you won't spend Valentine's alone…"

"Oh, I won't be spending it alone, alright." She replied testily just to test his reaction, she watched as Athrun composure wavered, it gave her the satisfaction of knowing he did not mean that last statement. He gave a betrayed, stricken, lost puppy-look that make her want to punch him and hug him at the same time, then he turned away quickly.

"Athrun…" She called to him to clarify her statement, but he was not going to listen, he laid back down, seemingly sinking against the pillow.

"Let me…" He coughed a few times, "…sleep"

She was flabbergasted, "Hey, won't you at least eat a little?"

"I'm not hungry." He turned away from her and pulled the blanket over his form like a shield.

"The fever medicine is supposed to be taken with meals." She declared, grabbing his shoulder, he shrugged her hand off roughly. His breathing was getting faster and more ragged.

"I don't want it." He said resolutely, then bit his lip.

"Please…just go…I…It's easier if…if I don't have to see you leave…"

 _Cagalli felt her heart being squeezed, it was jealousy at work and he refused her help because of it._ Her worries intensified as she realized he did not even manage to finish one sentence, she placed the back of her hand against his temple; it was even hotter then before. She cannot force feed him, Athrun will probably never forgive the humiliation of having to do something entirely against his will. She have not felt so ticked off in a while, it was no more Mr Nice Guy.

"Take off your shirt." She ordered, narrowing her eyes.

"Huh…?"

"I said, 'Remove your shirt.'"

He shook his head, she did not care anymore, she started unbuttoning the front of his pajamas. Athrun grabbed her wrist in alarm and embarrassment. "What…?!"

"I obviously can't take you to a hospital, you stubborn doofus. If you turned back into a seventeen year old they will probably send you to NASA or something." She explained as she swatted his small hands off nonchalantly and continued. "If you won't eat the medicine at least let me sponge you."

"You don't have to…" He protested, the look of hurt evident in his eyes.

"I'm not asking for your opinion, stop struggling or I will tickle you." She retorted, then grabbed both his hands roughly. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna spend the day right here with you, I won't be alone, neither will I leave you to be, alright?"

He stopped protesting, the elation evident in his eyes. She released his hands and he obligingly allowed her to use to wet towel to wipe over his forehead and neck. He shivered slightly as the cold water went over his back, she stopped when she saw his bruised side, he hastily pulled his shirt to cover over the markings. Cagalli only warded his hand off calmly, she went on as if she did not see it though she was gentler over the purple patches. She knew Athrun had been trying to hide the injury, that will explain his choice of swimwear today.

Athrun looked at her unblinkingly, calculating yet tender. He only managed to protest weakly after a time, "But…tomorrow, it's Valenti…"

"There's no Valentine's day without you…" She interrupted him.

With that, Cagalli dealt the finishing blow; laying a tender kiss on his forehead and watched in satisfaction as his cheeks turned pink. She touched his face gently, idly tracing his cheekbone with her thumb, then moved down seductively and started redoing the buttons on his shirt. When she was done, she pulled the blanket over his form and placed one palm fully on his chest. She felt his heartbeat beneath her hold and was amused to find the little muscle beating so wildly. It echoed the sound in her own chest.

"Goodnight, Athrun."

Ooo

This is chapter 2, I really, really cannot finish. Lolz. Oh my. Please wait for third and final chapter. Happy Valentine's 2016, everyone~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My heart

Dawn had broken, but Athrun's fever had not. He seemed a little more lucid then the day before and the breathlessness has mostly gone away. He appeared tired and unwell but was awake when Cagalli went into his room, he managed to eat a little for breakfast.

Cagalli had packed everything the night before, they did not bring much anyway. By her request, the chauffeur made the journey all the way to the villa's doorstep to pick them up for the long trip back home. While in the car, Athrun was nodding drowsily off by the side when an unexpected bump on the road caused him to knock his head against the window.

"Ou…" He said dully.

"Woah, does that hurt?" Cagalli asked. He shook his head, not looking at her. She sighed, but did not pursue the issue. She scooted closer to him and patted her legs, "Here, it's safer. I'll hang on to you."

He gazed at her with wide eyes, his jaws slackened in an incredulous look as if he could not believe his luck.

"…Really?" He muttered.

"Yeah." She consented with a shy smile.

Obediently, he lay down on her lap, looking at her all the while, then he grinned weakly. "If I were still 17, you'd never have allowed me to take such liberties…"

"If you are 17, my legs will have absolutely no feeling if you do use them as a pillow." She explained, suppressing a laugh.

"True…" He conceded, but he was smiling sheepishly. "You know…maybe it's not so bad to be a kid after all… I could get used to this."

"Enjoy it while it last, buster. Today is day three."

The smile slipped off his face, Cagalli was afraid she had said something that rubbed the wrong way.

"Athrun…?"

"Tomorrow, I won't see you anymore…" He pointed out in a matter-of-factly way, but the sorrowful look in his eyes told her a different story.

"Nonsense." She chided, "I've to go home and sleep every night, don't I?"

"You won't be able to talk to me while you sleep…can you?" He replied quietly.

 _Today was supposed to be a 'normal' day. Normal for commoner couples, that is. The plan was to catch a late morning movie, followed by an alfresco lunch at an Italian restaurant at the uptown area famous for their hand-stretched pizzas. An afternoon spent lazing around central park, a stroll to catch the sunset along the infamous love river. Then finally, a romantic seafood dinner. Athrun had made the reservations way in advance as it was the actual Valentine's Day and these places were in hot demand. However, all his plans had gone down the drain with this untimely curse and sickness._

He felt really bad for Cagalli, in all truth she's probably the most sought-after-female in all of Orb, yet she will go dateless on Valentine's Day and spent the morning heating up soup and bread for him. He felt horribly guilty. To add salt to the wound, the weather had mockingly turned wonderful again, it was such a waste to not spend it frolicking outdoors…

He gazed at her at this point, she was stroking his hair absentmindedly and looking out of the window in thought. He burrowed onto her lap, feeling slightly blissful at how soft her flesh is. The view of her was brand new, his perspective of her is always levelled or higher and he was used to looking at her hair, her eyes. These few days he found himself marvelling at how beautiful she is; and how beautiful she is becoming. On day one when she took his hand, it was the first time he had to look up. His gaze followed her hand, her slender fingers, toned arms and a swan-like neck. Her eyes were large and bright. Her skin glowed under the baptism of the sunlight and his heart beat faster every time he looked at her.

 _Athrun had not fallen ill in a long, long time nor have anyone take care of him; much less trying to undress him and wipe him down. He was not used to Cagalli making the advances and he felt that she was practically pampering him and he was even more afraid he will get used to it…_

It had occurred to him that maybe the curse was pretty much on Cagalli and not him. He had done nothing different, it was Cagalli who had to save him from a pedophile, who fought Jona for his sake; who spent the night huddled on the sofa watching over him. He hardly slept as he felt as if he was being suffocated and woke up a few times in cold sweat to shift positions and clear his airways. Each time he woke, he was heartened to find that Cagalli was still there beside him, sleeping soundly. He tried to be as quiet as possible and attempted to stop himself from coughing, he did not want to wake her up. It was bad enough that one of them cannot sleep…

At present, he felt his eyelids getting heavier. He took her hand with both of his, this caused Cagalli looked down at him, "Hmm…?"

He smiled at her in gratitude, kissed the back of her hand before he drifted off to sleep...

Ooo

Cagalli gazed shyly at the boy asleep on her lap. He curled up, seemingly cold, grimacing a little and Cagalli felt an unexpected heartache. Athrun held on to her left hand in both of his in an almost reverent manner, and he did not let go.

"Madam, there are blankets in the compartment to your left." The chauffeur offered. She nodded appreciatively, then fished out the woolen blanket from the compartment under the front seat. Careful to only use one hand and not to move from her seat too much, she pulled the blanket over his prone and unguarded form and tucked the corners in. She then laid her right hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Athrun would do this for her when she was upset or when she cried herself to sleep, now she was finally able to return the favor. It was rare to see her knight so vulnerable as he laid pliable in her lap, Cagalli prayed that she will never forget this beautiful moment.

The day went by in an uneventful manner, the fever finally fully subsided in the afternoon. When he woke up, he came to her in the living room where she was channel surfing, "Cagalli…"

"Hey, sleeping beau is awake~" She perked up teasingly. "Better?"

Athrun nodded. "Better, we still have a couple hours left of Valentine's, have you…made any plans tonight?"

"Oh, I am supposed to meet Jona for dinner…" Cagalli replied. "Sorry."

Athrun looked down in disappointment, his small hands fisted and twisting the fabric at the edge of his shirt. He sighed, his small shoulders fell, Cagalli laughed at his expression.

"Not!" she cried as she seized him by the ribs and held him tight, Athrun yelped in surprise as he stiffened.

"Come on, Athrun, I cannot believe you fell for that." Cagalli muttered as she leaned back against the couch, Athrun pulled away slightly. "I'd rather kiss a monkey than go out with Jona willingly, and if I see him now, I cannot guarantee I won't kick him."

"Well, he is your fiancé… on paper…" Athrun replied, then turned hopeful again. "So…do I have the honour of taking you somewhere nice for dinner?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" She pressed innocently.

"I have been asking you on a date since two days ago." He said jokingly, "So…this is a continuation of a 'yes'?

"Well, yes."

Athrun gave a heartfelt grin that almost caused her to lose her senses-and she caved in (finally) to the temptation.

She pinched his cheeks merrily.

Ooo

If Cagalli's guards were surprised at her choice of date on Valentines, they pretended not to notice. She and Athrun went for a stroll along the coast to catch the sunset, holding hands, Athrun wove a flower into her hair, the funny part was that she needed to squat for him to do so, she spent the time pinching his cheek. They settled at an alfresco eatery at one quiet corner of the crowded-everywhere, the lighting was dim and they watched as the stars started appearing one by one.

Cagalli was in a carefree mood and was actually keen for some moscato but realized that it was suddenly illegal for Athrun to drink. So they ate, they talked, Athrun was more expansive than usual, as if trying very hard to make up for the lost day. She enjoyed watching his efforts and looked forward to him telling her more about himself in his chipmunk voice. At some point she imagined a little chipmunk sitting opposite her and she smiled, resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks again.

"Am I boring you…?" Athrun eventually asked as a wispy smile drifted onto her face again.

"No, not at all." She replied, cutting through her fish. "Come on, tell me more about your meeting with Kira…"

"It was…pretty memorable." Athrun replied in a reminiscing fashion. "As you know, we met when we were in elementary school. I was studying on the PLANTs all the way until one fine day I was transferred, my parents told me nothing, they didn't even come say goodbye the morning I was deported…"

"Deported, are you serious?" She asked in concern, she will be very upset if Uzumi did that to her with no warning.

Athrun nodded, his hands paused, "I was just…banished. Day one all was well, the same night the maids started packing everything I had and I was on the shuttle the next morning before the sun rose. Apparently there were assassins who tried to kill my father then and had infiltrated into my school grounds, they mistakenly killed a teacher instead of me. The idea is that they want to kidnap me and threaten my father or something…My mother was also sent off on a separate colony and could not say goodbye… "

 _The concept was not unfamiliar to Cagalli, she took self-defense classes since young for the same reasons._

"I was lost and confused and convinced I had been abandoned. So when I met Kira and his parents, I was really, really jealous. Auntie Yamato treated me well too. I don't know why he liked me when I wasn't exactly nice. Then I realized that he was just a nice guy trying to be my friend and ease my transition into a commoner school…"

"Hold there just a moment, what do you mean by 'Commoner school'?" Cagalli held up a hand.

"Athrun widened his eyes at her, "You know your current school with all the snobs?"

"Acutely."

"My first school was just like that, they judge you by the numbers of maids you have, the car that sends you to school, the occupation of your parents, the brand of the watch you wear, etc. That kind of thing..."

"Which reminds me…For someone born with a silver spoon in his mouth, you are unexpectedly thrifty…"

"I budget, I plan, if that's what you are saying…Did you expect me to I don't know…flaunt branded goods or something…?" Athrun made a face.

Cagalli snorted, she knew Athrun's rich but cannot imagine Athrun parading around Prada and Gucci and LV. Truth to be told, he is quite above all that. Athrun has a quiet dignity which gives him the ability to wear just about anything and it will look expensive and sophisticated on him. He does not shop for brand, actually he does not shop at all. Cagalli hated shopping as well and resultantly they had no issues with the shopping wars which so many of her girlfriends had described.

"It's my parent's money, I have no right of laying claim on anything. Second…people spend their lives chasing material goods, branded bags, cars and big houses. One of my military instructors always said to us, 'The size of your riches may differ, but your coffins will be the same size.' Death is impartial. What a lot of people don't understand is that none of these material possessions can be brought along to wherever you are going. So why bother collecting trash?"

"Woah, this is weird coming from a five-year-old's lips."

"Well, you know I am not five." He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Somehow it makes it more okay coming from a seventeen-year-old? Saint Zala you sound like a man who has one step in the grave." She pointed out in mirth.

He smiled a little, but the look on his face told a different story. "People always tell me how…mature I sound. I'll be honest with you, when I was younger, like ten or eleven, I was a total show-off. I would buy expensive things to make people do my bidding, they did, they danced like monkeys around my little finger. Money holds unimaginable power over those who crave it, those who are owned by it. I once thought that if I had wealth, the world is mine." He paused, gave a self-depreciating smile that looked practically alien on his small, chubby face. He gave a deep sigh…

"Then…when my mother was killed, I realized that this power which was the supreme god for most…is worth next to nothing. My mother's brother owed massive debts, when she died, they tried to extort my father for money. The funeral arrangements turned ugly, then violent. My father did not just bury himself in his work, he deliberately distanced himself so while apart, we became smaller targets. My butler quietly told me that my father hid it out at head office while tripling the security around the house…"

 _How horrible_. Cagalli realized that was why Athrun had never, ever mentioned things on his maternal family side. She was holding her breath as she took it in, "Then what happened?"

"It was a wake up call, a tight slap to my face. It was the first time I wished we were not affluent, then maybe these greedy bastards will leave us alone to properly grieve my mother's passing."

Cagalli exhaled slowly, she realized that Athrun is like this because he had been forced to grow up too quickly; quickly enough to understand his predicament and fend for himself in this cruel world.

"I thought I could trust no one…but then…there was Lacus. Who bashed into my room and shed the tears I could not shed…then Kira almost got into a fight with my bodyguards. Apparently, Kira flew to the PLANTs and thought I was being trapped against my will, he snuck into the house, they caught him. Don't tell him, but it was funny…"

Cagalli chuckled heartily at that, she cannot imagine her klutz of a brother actually manage to sneak in.

Athrun smiled bitterly in reminisce. "Kira came for me, he stood by me even when I tried to push him away…The most valuable things in this world…are things that money cannot possibly buy. Lacus's compassion, Kira's loyalty…my mother's life." Athrun looked at his hands, then balled them up, as if mocking at how empty they were. The tormented expression on his face had lost all child-likeness even though he was still trapped in the body of a child.

"My life up to that point became just as worthless... Eventually, I was abducted."

Cagalli stopped in mid-chew. "…Abducted? Seriously?"

Athrun looked up, saying slowly, "You mean you have never been kidnapped before…?"

"No." Cagalli replied, resisting the urge to laugh. It sounded like Athrun thought it was some sort of rite of passage.

Athrun nodded uncertainly, his eyes not leaving her face. "I thought all junior members of influential families will get taken at least once…so, I guess it's just me."

"At least once?" Cagalli exclaimed, "You mean you have been kidnapped, even before this time?"

Athrun looked at her blankly, then nodded slowly.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"The first time I was kidnapped, I was on the way to Kira's birthday party. I don't know how, but Kira somehow realized I was missing, he came looking for me, the kidnappers got him too. You can ask him."

"Oh my goodness, I cannot believe that brother of mine has never told me this before. Then what happened?" Cagalli swallowed in excitement.

"To be honest, I cannot remember much, I was told that my mother saved us, James-bond style. She sashayed in, gave them counterfeit notes implanted with a tracker, the police got them within an hour. Something like that."

"I thought you were like seven or eight? How come you cannot remember?"

Athrun shifted uncomfortably, he was hesitating. When he realized she was still staring at him eagerly, his ears turned a little red, and he continued reluctantly.

"…I knew these men were after my father, when they got Kira too, I knew I had to lie. I told them I was not who they are trying to kidnap, I made a huge distraction and I managed to free Kira. Naturally, the kidnappers were furious about losing one kid who is now a witness and being tricked by the other kid, the kid who tricked them is also seemingly worthless. They starved me and beat me senseless and was about to slit my throat when my mother arrived…" He finished, looking down, then quickly added. "I know it's reckless and stupid…"

"It's not!" She exclaimed, other guests turned to stare at her. She placed a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, then whispered to Athrun, "It's not stupid~!"

Athrun gazed at her steadily.

"You're very brave…that is actually a smart plan."

"Oh…no, I was terrified the whole time…" He muttered.

Cagalli smiled at him, taking his hand. "Athrun, there is no bravery without fear."

Athrun looked away, his ears a little redder, then quickly changed the topic. "Care to join me for some moscato…?"

"I'd love to, but it's illegal for you and it doesn't seem so nice to drink when you can't."

"I can!" He protested.

"Nope, nope, the law is impartial, this is a public place. If the restaurant owner tells on me it will be terribly irresponsible."

He looked down on his lap again, clearly disappointed.

She laughed. "So, let's order one anyway." There was time for recklessness and this is the day. She raised a hand at an oncoming waiter. "You just drink from my glass when no one is looking."

Ooo

"Cagalli…Wait up~!" He called as he raced after her meandering figure while cursing his short and stubby legs.

"I swear, I will never let you drink again…" He panted as he finally caught up with her and hung on to her scarf to prevent her from running amok. Cagalli's face and neck displayed a red hue and she was humming as she waddled purposelessly towards a bush, then change direction again for no good reason. Athrun felt his feet leave the ground for a moment as she grabbed his hand and swung him around.

"Isn't it fun, Athrun?" She exclaimed.

"No, put me down Cagalli!" He demanded heatedly.

"I don't want to." She giggled, "You know…" She seemed to turn sober again as she stood still and looked him in the eye. Then laid a tender kiss on his neck, it was not a chaste kiss, she even bit him ever so gently right behind his ear, her lips then lingered on his cheek. He could feel her breaths on the nape of his neck. His protests went back down his throat as blood rushed to his face and other places. Uncertainly he asked, 'Cagalli?'

She pulled away slightly, then unguardedly gave a small, sincere grin.

You know, hic, I have always hated children...My cousins are all littler than me and...They are loud and noisy and always throwing tantrums, basically they are brats. Hic...But if they are gonna turn out as cute as you...'

Athrun waited silently as Cagalli gazed at him like she had found something dear.

"I guess...I don't mind giving birth to a few."

 _Athrun's mind blew from the information overload all hidden in that one statement, he was quite unable to believe his ears. Did Cagalli just...propose to him? Did she actually imply that she did not mind him bedding her and eventually giving birth to his child. No, not child...CHILDREN. A few was definitely plural. How many did she plan?_

"You're drunk, Cagalli..." He sputtered eventually as she looked at him, the heat bloomed on his face. That smile did not leave her face as she retorted, "On the contrary, that was one of the most lucid thought I have had in the last hour. I also think..."

He waited, heart in mouth.

"...That we should get more drinks..."

Athrun sighed in disappointment, it was now clear that she was not lucid and her statement meant nothing. She put him down and skipped along to the road, humming merrily. Athrun gazed at her, giving a bitter smile. This is the default Cagalli whom he loves, the one who dares to love and hate; who cannot tolerate alcohol. He made a mental note to never let her drink so much at official events, but for now, he will let her hum and frolic and join her if necessary.

"Come, Athrun..." she called as she proceeded to cross the road. Athrun looked up in alarm as his heart froze, Cagalli was looking back at him and walking forward...and did not see the truck speeding towards her and will knock her off her feet in precisely four seconds.

Adrenaline kicked in and Athrun dashed towards her yelling. "Cagalli, stop!"

She giggled and kept on walking, she turned in time to see the oncoming death. He heard her gasp, but it was too late. If he were an adult, he will simply grab her by the arm or shoulder and pull her back onto the pavement. The problem now is that he could not reach her shoulders.

So when he finally reached her, he grabbed onto the ends of her scarf and dug his heels into the ground and gave a wild tug. Then positioned to cushion her fall with all of him, there was no other way. She stepped backwards while trying to stabilize herself, and her heels tipped over the side of the pavement. Her head landed hard on him, knocking the air out of his lungs, she said something, he cannot remember what it was, then he blacked out.

Ooo

Cagalli cursed her carelessness as she lifted her head off the ground, her shoulder hurts and she let out a shuddering breath as the truck thundered past. The shock of the moment caused her to be more lucid even though she still felt the effects of the alcohol.

"Thanks…Are you okay?" The blood still pounding in her ears from the close shave. She got up gingerly, "Athrun?"

There was no reply and her heart skipped a beat as she looked behind.

Athrun was strewn on the pavement where her head had been, unconscious.

"Athrun...?" She called, patting his face. "Athrun. Athrun! Come on, don't scare me!"

He was out cold and did not respond in anyway. Usually, if Cagalli were to fall on Athrun, it will be no big deal, he was surefooted as a goat and will catch her in whatever way. This time was different, Cagalli was so much bigger and heavier than him. She gathered his form off the floor, patting down his ribs, probing the back of his head. He was breathing evenly, his ribs seemed to all be intact, there seem to be no bleeding or other injuries.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, ashamed that she cannot even take proper care of a kid. _Mana had always told her that seemingly no matter what age she was, she will always be a big kid. She retorted that she never wanted to grow up if it means to become a scheming, manipulative and lying adult._

She gazed guiltily at Athrun now, lying lifeless in her arms. The logical thing to do will be to bring him to a doctor, but tonight was the third night, that means that by the time the sun rises tomorrow morning he will turn back to himself. There is a solid chance that Athrun will be turned over to NASA if the transformation was witnessed by a third party. _No, she had only herself and her good sense to rely on, and she would not fail Athrun this time. Not when she was all he had left._

She stood up and unzipped her jacket and wrapped it snugly around Athrun's prone form, bundling him into a cocoon, then enveloped him in her arms. She carefully made the journey home. Her guards came running, but she shooed them off.

 _Terrible thoughts plagued her all the way. What if there was damage to Athrun's head? What if he did not remember stuff?_

At home, she peeled off his coat and shirt and wiped him down.

 _What if he never woke up…?_

"Please wake up..." She whispered to him, it was a heartfelt plea. She phoned the office, confirming the leave.

 _She had taken it the moment Athrun grudgingly walked into the changing room with the green dino suit in hand, then, he cast a look over his shoulder, as if asking for help. When Cagalli egged him onwards, he gave a helpless sigh, and did as he was told._

She also requested to speak to her private doctor on house call and lied that she had a little cousin who fell down while crossing the road and somehow convince her not to come over. Following instructions to the letter, Cagalli performed all the suggested checks. She decided that if there is a time for modesty, this was not it. She felt a light flush ride up her ears as she realized she had not touched Athrun's person so much over the last god-knows-how-many-months, he is her bodyguard after all. They had to be discreet if they want to stay together and the only PDA happens when they have complete privacy, which does not come by often and is usually short-lived and rushed. Leaving both of them quite annoyed at the disturbance.

At least the physical signs bode well. There was unlikely to be permanent damage to his anatomy, she spent a moment more squeezing his tiny, fleshy hands and feet. When she was sure there was nothing else she could do for him, she laid a blanket tenderly over his form and tucked the corners in.

For a full minute, she just sat there and gaze at him. He has the sweet, innocuous look of a little angel, there was none of the permanent slight frown that became his default expression. His eyelashes were dark and long, and stirred as she blew on them. She placed a hand on his smooth cheek, kissed him and grabbed another blanket and spent the night curled up right beside him, she wanted to be the first face he saw when he woke up, she wanted to be the first to apologize...

Ooo

She woke up to someone's breathing, it was not loud or intruding, but regular and kind of soothing. Eyes closed, she scratch her nose a little, then realized that her hand and her cheek was on someone's warm skin. Her eyes jerked open at the realization.

What greeted her was the elegant curve of his chest muscles. She was lying on the side of his pectoris at the nook of his arm; the original young man version of him, that is. Sunlight was streaming in through the opened window, bathing his exposed skin-golly, _there was a lot of exposed skin_ \- in a milky, golden colour.

Blood rushed unceremoniously to her face, she had never been so intimate with any other male person, the last one who held her so close was her father when she was nine. Petrified with the physical closeness, she did not move as Athrun was oblivious to her intrusion and did not awaken. She took her palm off Athrun's chest and held it close to her mouth, her heart racing. She was unsure of how to extract herself properly, part of her did not quite want to…

Out of sheer curiosity, she stretched out one finger...and poked Athrun's pectoris with it. It had the hardness of a well-trained muscle yet the compliance of young flesh...

"What are you doing...?" A lazy, familiar deep voice came from the top of her head. She froze, "Ath...Athrun...?"

He yawned, there was a distinct rise and fall of his chest as he took a deep breath, he rubbed his eyes. "You haven't answered."

"Nothing!" She denied quickly, silently cursing the untimely nature of his waking, she tried to get up, but Athrun's arm snaked around her. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, then dropped his voice to a sultry whisper and spoke right into her ear. "You have permission to touch me on the chest, anytime you want. In fact…you can touch me anywhere you want, no permission needed."

The blush went right to her ears, her mouth had gone dry.

"Re...release me!" She cried at last, "I...I need to go to work!" She lied, she was panicking and was unsure of how else she could get yourself out of the situation.

"No you don't." He declared.

"How do you know?" She asked in alarm.

"If you did you will be long gone by now...and...I cannot remember anything after the truck last night, you look pretty spritely. That must mean that I was successful in saving you, that implies I was probably knocked out cold right on the middle of the streets and you probably carried me home and spent the whole night guilty and has possibly been guilty enough to take an extra day off."

 _She lowered her head at his guess, he was right on every count._

He turned to gaze at her, then used a hand at her chin to make her look at him. "It is thereby my obligation to prove to you that my mental capacities have not suffered as a result and provide a reprieve for the guilty soul..."

She smiled despite of herself, he's back all right. The confident, eloquent young man who radiates something that approaches arrogance, he can be so naughty when he wants to be.

"So what is this reprieve you speak of?", she asked in spite of herself.

"You're entitled to one kiss, and he indicated a spot on his cheek. Right here."

She laughed timidly, wondering if he meant it.

"You're really not angry with me?" She asked tentatively.

He only gave a shrug, "Why should I be? It was a sincere mistake and it's not as if you want it to happen. No harm done. Although... I must insist you either learn how to drink or to boycott all alcoholic products during public events."

She leaned over him, gazing at his face. The proportions returned with his age, the handsome jawline, the defined features and expressive eyes. Those eyes gazed right back at her unashamedly, it was really him.

Her hands found their way to the side of his face, her thumb stroking his cheek, she took a breath and leaned towards him. Instead of his cheek, Cagalli kissed him on the mouth…

Ooo

This ends the three squishy chapters of Athrun little. I honestly enjoyed writing all three, it was light-hearted and I cannot believe it has been more than 10 years since Gundam Seed aired. Thank you for waiting till NOW.

Cheers


End file.
